churchofcwafandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Bible Wiki
Note the following talk page hasn't been updated since 2010 and does not reflect the current goals and state of Bible Wiki- As of July 31st 2017 Layout and Content Guide I've been away from this for awhile, and have some suggestions for organizing what I hope becomes a gigantic wiki. Obviously the Bible offers much to talk about. When I originally started this Wiki, I wanted it to be a sort of "Cliff's Notes" for the Bible; that is, as I read the Bible, I wanted a more accessible version of it. But as I continued to read and think about it, I realized there was much, much more to it than that. All kinds of questions popped into my head, and this Wiki should offer an easy way to see these questions and their answers. I often thought as I read portions of the Bible, "how does this affect me?" I also found the skeptic in me wouldn't shut up, and I strongly feel that the one thing that would make this Wiki different from other Bible Study websites is the chance for the skeptic to have equal say in its content. Considering all of this, here are my thoughts on re-organizing this Wiki. As you can see, the Book-Chapter approach we started with will become less important. ;Questions and Answers :Currently, questions are documented in the Bible chapters in which I think of them. I think it would be better to categorize and group them somehow, so, for instance, all the questions regarding "sin" would be easy to find. In the answers to the questions, links to applicable chapters of the Bible could be referenced. ;Applying Lessons :So Paul said something about having to follow the law and believe in Christ to be truly righteous. What does that mean for me? Can I be a crook and still get into Heaven? How can I take the ideas and lessons in the Bible and apply them to my life? I think this is a decently important thing to include in the Wiki, though I'm not quite sure how to organize it yet. ;But the Universe is 14 Billion Years Old... :There are many people who don't take the Bible literally, or believe it at all. What are their views? What evidence do they have against Biblical claims? This Wiki was created with the intent to give EVERYONE a shot at contributing, even non-Christians. Again, I think adding this information is going to drive the Wiki away from a chapter-by-chapter approach and closer to a themed approach --- though I think having a summary of each chapter is still necessary. ;Including Bible verses :It was never my intent to simply cut and paste the entire Bible into this Wiki. I see that a few users have done that for some of the chapters...I don't agree with this approach (plus, I'm not sure if it's a violation of copyright or not - it certainly is with the NIV). I would rather people reference their own Bible, and use this wiki to help them interpret or express it. But please if you have other thoughts we can continue the discussion! It's been awhile since I've logged in (I have still been reading the Bible though) so I'll give this a few weeks and see if anyone comments... Alternative Hi, I justed wanted to encourage you and say that I think this is a great little wiki, with its contributors having their hearts in the right place. I wonder if you know about other Christian wikis. There is one, WikiChristian that I am involved in. Its has a theme (e.g. http://www.wikichristian.org/Grace, http://www.wikichristian.org/Church, http://www.wikichristian.org/Love) and a Bible (e.g. http://www.wikichristian.org/Genesis_1, http://www.wikichristian.org/John_11, http://www.wikichristian.org/John_11:35, http://www.wikichristian.org/Acts_1) approach, similar to this one. Would you consider taking a look at WikiChristian, and helping over there? Perhaps by combining efforts, we can create a really useful wiki. Thanks, Graham :Thanks for the offer, but I'm not interested in a Christian-only wiki. The reason I started this one was because I wanted a Bible-oriented wiki that included all points of view. HereticOnAStick 01:36, September 19, 2009 (UTC) ::Hi there how about helping us in the http://religion.wikia.com This wiki is for all religions and multiple point of view articles are allowed. We have even a bible section you might be interested.--[[User:Sgt.Friso|'Friso Yoyon Schaap']](Talk) • (Religion Wiki Administrator) 01:29, January 26, 2010 (UTC)